


OUR FIRST TIME

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story of About Us.. How they first meet, first date and the other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakurai Sho work on construction company. He barely have no time to build a relationship with a girl. On the other side his mom no matter what really want him to get married and give her a grandchild as soon as possible. So an omiai already arranged for him. Sho followed her mom request, he believed that his mom absolutely choose the best partner for him. 

The following Saturday, Ninomiya family, Ninomiya Kazuko and her mom already wait at booked private room on a Japanese style restaurant. Kazuko dress in casual with light make up, but looks pretty enough to made Sho fall for her on the first sight, even Sho ignored her small -totally not his type- form. Kazuko threw an awkward shy smile when his eyes meet hers, that made Sho adoring her more. Sho was so glad that his omiai partner was way over his expectation. 

The two families talked a lot on their first meet. Sho showed his all might to catch Kazuko’s attention. But, Kazuko didn’t seem interest in him. Anyhow Mrs Ninomiya looked love him a lot to be her son in law. His settle job was good point. Mrs Ninomiya sure that Sho would be a good husband for her daughter.

So did Mrs. Sakurai of course. She talked a lot with Kazuko. It's actually good sign for Sho, but still feel insecure because Kazu barely give him even just a glance. 

Then it was the time finally their parents gave them time for just Kazuko and Sho after they have lunch. They start walking around the park. Sho tried his best to start conversation with Kazuko.

"Ninomiya san didn't eat a lot ne.. " 

"Eh~ my mom? " asked Kazu innocently. Sho just made a question look. " OH..ME? Nino is enough ... " She finally understand. "Un~ that's right.. i'm the type that feeling full with just watching someone eat with a good apetite.." she explained. “I like cooking though.. but not eating..” she added.

"Really?? Let me taste your cooking someday... “ Sho chirped.

“If you say so.. “ Kazu accepted. 

Sho felt he won over Kazu "Um.. then.. would you let me know your number Nino.. chan?"   
“Ah~ i made it” he thought.

"Um.. it's okay.. " kazu smiled.

"Yosh.. Now i just need to make Nino falling for me on our first date." Sho spoke on his mind while exchanging contact with Kazuko.

*****

That night Kazu went to her mom’s place.Her mom purposely asked her about the omiai this morning.

"Kazu… How was Sho-kun??" Mrs Ninomiya asked her.

"Sho ... kun? Um.. handsome..” She shortly replied. “.... He has adorable eyes~ and lips.. and smart..." 

"Then?” 

"Then?" Kazu asked her mom back. “He’s shy type… I thought…”

"You like him?? Agree to marry him??"

"Oh~ That's depend on.. "

"On what?? "

"Various things.. yeah.. and the most important is He like me or not.."

"Don't be take too long to decide my dear.. We don't know he will waiting for you or not..."

"Ah... It's okay then.. i'm not in a hurry.. " Kazu's lied. Her heart actually clenched. 

"Kazu.. you can't lie to your mom.. don't you act like you were not falling for him..."

Her mom smiled to her, but she was silent holding her hurt-like feeling.

*****

It's already a week passed their first meet. Kazu didn't receive any message or call from Sho. She was expecting a date on this weekend but Sho didn't ask her. So she decide to spent her weekend on her mom place. 

"Yo mom~"

"Kazu? Don't you have a date with Sho-kun?"

"Date?? What date?” Kazu pout “He didn't even send me any single message...He's probably turn down this matchmaking... What should i do mom?" She complained. 

"That's no way Kazu~ ... I know he fell in love with you.... don't worry" mom patted her cheek.

"But.... Why didn't he take any step... what for he asked my number..??? Aaaaargh~ it's so irritating~ "

"Look.. You seems deep in love with him.. " her mom teased her.

"Mom... !!"

"Hmmm~ let's just hold a ceremony then..." 

"MOMMY~~ You don't even understand what~" Kazu’s complain cut by the door bell.

*Ding dong* 

"A guest?? ... wait a minute... " 

Her mom left her opened the door for unknown guest.

"Aaaaah~ Sho kun..." 

Sho was quite busy that week so that he couldn't make to send Kazu message. Sho didn't call her either, he worried that it would bother her. Sho still don't know what she like and dislike. So he decide to come to Kazu's mother to seek some help .

"Ah~ konnichiwa okaasan..."

"Konnichiwa .... " She smiled bright welcoming Sho. " How did you know Kazu's here... " 

"Eh? Nino chan’s here....?"

"Yes~ please come in..." 

She asked Sho to wait then called her lovely daughter "Kazuu~ ... Kaa~zu"

"Now what mom??"

"Someone's here for you... " 

"Who?"

"Go Meet him now~ "

"Tsk... "

"Wait wait~ your hair.. your clothes.. Why you changing to home wear on the first place.. "

"What's the matter mom.. It's okay.. " Kazu went to meet her guest. She shocked to find Sakurai Sho there.  
"Sakurai kun..?" Kazu smiled and feel so happy to meet him again. 

"Ah.. Nino chan... "

"How did you ~ ..."

"Mom..i come to meet her " Sho cut Kazu’s unfinished question.. 

"Ah .. is that so.. " said Kazu. "Mom~~ he come to meet you...," she called her mom annoyingly feel disappointed. "Please wait... " Kazu went back to her room.

"What's happening? Could you calm a bit..."

"He said he come to meet you.. " Kazu pout. 

"Eh... ?"  
Kazu shrugged then locked herself in her room.

"Just go .. and asked him what he want... Sakurai's stupid..." she shouted.

"Kazu.. ??"

 

*to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

*Knock knock*

Kazu’s mom knocked her door like hundred times, but got any single reply from Kazu.

"Ka-zu... Open the door or you will regret..." 

Kazu finally open the door for her mom lazily "Tsk... Now what else?? i will regret what, mom??” she asked, feel irritated.”Sakurai already go home?" she added.

"Go prepare ... Sho kun is waiting for a date.. " Kazu’s mom replied, then left her.

"What??"

"I could tell him you don't want to go though... " She turned to face Kazu, then smiled.

"Wait ... " Kazu said a bit panic. "Ummm…. tell him ... to wait a minute ..." she added shyly.

"Take your time dear... your mom won't let him go without you... " Kazu’s mom winked.

*****

Kazu checked her outfits, her make up then her hair. She could see on the mirror Her blushed cheeks. 

"Yo... " Kazu greet them.

"Ah~ she's here.. " Kazu’s mom chirped.

Sho smiled, he was just amused by Kazu's looks. “I don't need chubby girl no more. She's just more than enough. I won't let her go.” he said in his mind.

"Sakurai kun??"

"Oh.. you ready..??" Sho asked. “Let’s go… “

"Enjoy your first date..." Kazu’s mom patted Sho’s arm. 

"Thanks mom..."

*****

They are walking in silent to train station nearby. Kazu decided to ask him once they arrived at station.  
"So… Where we’re going? " 

“Haven’t decide yet…. “ Sho smiled. “Do you have any place you want to go?’

"Your place...?! " Kazu offered.

"What??? My.. my place??" Sho’s eyes widened.

"You asked me and that was my answer... hmmm ..” she explained. “I love home date.. if you want to know.. "

"But…. " Sho tried to say something but Kazu cut him off.

"It's okay if you don't want.. Let's separate here then.. i'm going home... "

"No... don't..” Sho grabbed her wrist, he didn’t know Kazu smiled secretly “Um.. i'm just.. umm.. haven't tidied my place .. so... "

"I'm okay with it though... " 

"Let's - go - then.. " 

"Yeay..” Kazu said happily… “Umm.. let's dropped by supermarket nearby... to buy vegetables and some.. and ice cream.. " kazu chirped non stop with bright smile. 

*****

They arrived at Sho's place about 30 minutes later, bringing a bag of ingredients.

"Sorry for intruding... " Kazu’s said when stepped on genkan.

"Excuse me.. it's really messy… " 

"Engineer cave indeed...." She said short comment.. 

"Yeah… i’m too busy .. i don't have much time to.."

"Sooo~ You clean up this...while i'm cooking.. okay? "

“Ok though..”

They separated to do their jobs. Kazu busying herself at sho's kitchen. She cooked pasta and make some cheese fried gyoza for snack. Sho was busy rearranging his books to the bookshelf, put dirty clothes on right place and start sweep and moping all room. Glad that his place not too big. He thought “So is this a home date?”. Well, he imagined they would cook together, having lovey dovey moments at kitchen then eat their meals feeding each other and watching dvd together that would ended up with cuddling in front of tv. Was just an imagination indeed. But finally he did it. His place have lot more space and tidy. 

"Wah good job Sakurai kun.. "

"Obviously.. " he pants with sweats here and there.

"Here… I made pasta and some snacks... hope it can fill up your energy... "

"Looks good... " Sho took a piece of gyoza, his eyes widened "It’s cheese??!! How did you know i love cheese..." 

"Um~ i don't know that you like it.. to be honest..” Kazu smiled “I just feel to make it... How?"

"Maximum delicious...I like it." Sho replied, then took another pieces.

"That's good... Hmmm i put the some other uncooked on the fridge.. You can cook it anytime"

“Really???” Sho just say that short word then distracted by other food "Um~ um~ um~ i love this pasta toooo... "

Kazu smiled over his childish act. 

They finished wash the dishes. Kazu sat on the couch, thinking. 

"What to do next?? Do you have recommended dvds?" 

"Ah... i have som.. let's choose.. here.. Here. " 

They finally watching dvd, but it didn't turn like Sho's imagination. Kazu seems controlled herself well, she didn't even touch an centimetre to Sho. 

"Sakurai kun.. what's next?" She asked. But her eyes catched photos album. She picked it from bookshelf "is it okay??"

"Un~ okay..."

They ended up rolling on the floor discussing about Sho's childhood pictures. Kazu teased Sho a lot. Sho promised her that he will take a revenge. 

~~~~~~~

"I'll send you home... it's late already... "

"Um.. if you insist.. "

It's raining out of nowhere~ they run to shop to find a shelter. They stood in front of antique shop to wait the rain stop. Kazu feel uneasy because it's already late. 

" .. it's late already...i don't even have any plan for date today.. and now it's raining"

"Sorry... But i didn't plan it either.. I came to meet your mom and... Umm~ Let's take taxi ... "

"Thanks... but No... " ... "Actually i bring umbrella.. just one... is it okay to take my way home alone?? It's just short distance to go... " 

"Disagree ... "

"Okay.. okay.. i know~ let's wait until the rain stops then..."

"Give me..."

"What ?"

"Your umbrella.. "

"Wait wait.. But it's small Sakurai kun .. " 

They settled under the umbrella, but Kazu was too shy to be close to Sho.

"Ne... come closer Nino-chan.. you'll get soaking wet and no point using umbrella... it's your umbrella after all..."

"Umm... it's okay.. im fine .. really"she said, look down.

"Am i scare you?? Do you dislike me that much Nino?"

"No... i'm not... i'm just... "

Sho took her shoulder to get her under the umbrella. Kazu's heart was pounding, she could feel sho's warm body. That makes Kazu face blushed hard.  
~~~~~

"We're here... " Kazu freed herself from him as soon as she can. "You can use my umbrella.. Thank you... um .. bye" 

Sho grabbed her hands 

"Thanks for today... i have an extremely fun time... " 

"Um... you don't mind it.. "

"I wish.. i could eat your cooking everyday in my life... "

"I'm not your helper.. " kazu you stupid girl. She added in her mind.

"That's not what i mean... I hope.. you agree to marry me .. Kazu chan.."

"Eh?? No way ... if it's JUST TO MAKE ME COOK FOR YOU every day "

"Uhm~ it's okay.. then no need to cook for me.. i'm fine.. but.. just.. be my wife... let's live together ... i... i.. love you.. "

He said it.  
"Uhm~ I ... I'll consider... " ... "Please let me go.. it's already late.. and i'm sleepy.. and.. " Sho loosen his grip and finally let kazu's hand free.

"See you.. take a good rest Kazu chan.. " 

"Un... Good night... Sa~.. Sho... chan... " Kazu brave herself to give a quick kiss to his lips and run away to the building as fast as she can to hide his red face. 

Sho shocked. It was their first kiss. "I hope it's a yes!! " Sho mumbled.

~~~~~

"Oh my god~ i kissed him... Shameless girl... Stupid... But he did propose me right.. And he loves me.. It's okay to kissed him.. yeah it's okay"

"Now i'm dying to know is he already home? Oh~ no i missed him... ???"

"Is it okay to send him message? .. i'm dying to call him Sho-chan.. again"  
22.37 [Sho chan....]  
22.38 [Sho chan...]  
22.39 [Sho chan....]  
22.40 [Sho chan?]  
22.41 [Sho chan... (T ^ T)]  
22.42 [Reply me...]  
22.50 [Sho chan's stupid]  
22.50[Stupid]  
22.51 [Stuuuuuuuupid]  
22.52[I hate you!!]

[What's up?] 23.16  
[What's up?] 23.18  
[What's up?] 23. 18  
[What's up....] 23.20  
[What's up (๑ˇεˇ๑)] 23.21  
[That's what i do now.. replying your love messages..] 23.25  
[Yes i am] 23.26  
[Yes] 23.26  
[Yeeeeeeeesssss] 23.29  
[I love you too ] 23.30  
[I hope i could sleep tonight.. ] 23.34  
[You know.. I'm too happy.. i got a kissed from girl i love] 23.35  
[You don't get jealous ne~] 23.36

Kazu blushed reading sho's chat. 

[I'm just got home btw ... ] 23.40  
23.43 [Oh...]

[Just oh?] 23.44  
[I thought you worried me.. ] 23.45  
[I missed you already.. ] 23.45  
23.46 [I am not]  
23.46 [Silly...]

[Let's just live together （*´・з・`*)] 23.47

"Stupid.." Kazu's mumbled. But somehow she felt her heart warmed.  
23.49 [(,,•﹏•,,)]

[I can't wait...] 23.51  
23.53 [Stop it could you..]  
23.54 [You're annoying..]  
23.54 [I'm sleepy]

No reply from sho, but her phone vibrating right after that. Sho called her. 

"What now Sa~ Sho chan...??"

"Goodnight... " Sho said, then cut the call.

No other conversation. Kazu placed her mobile on table nearby. She slided under bed cover smiled happily then closed her eyes. Today's date was fully exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Kyaaa~~~ <3 Comments are loves.


	3. Chapter 3

Another weekdays Sho was so busy with his works. They was just exchanging LINE messages and Sho called Kazu sometimes just to hear cute "Sho chan" from her. They finally met at Kazu's place on weekend to discussed some preparation for their marriage. Kazuko request a simple ceremony at nearby church because she didn't really like party, and Sho simply grant her request.  
"So... i'll take day off for our honeymoon right after the ceremony...okay? And let's.. "  
  
"No... " Kazuko interrupted before Sho finished his line.   
  
"Eh??"  
  
"I can't.... " She added.  
  
"Any reason?? Look~ i have a tight schedule kazu chan.. " Sho said, showed his note to Kazuko.  
  
"It's okay.. let's just stay at home then... "  
  
"Okay.. But~ would you tell me your reason please? "  
  
"Ummmm.... nothing.. "   
  
Kazu then faded to kitchen.  
  
  
©©©©©  
  
  
Sho let that matter not to bother him. They did what Kazu want, simple ceremony at day and then stay at home after finished a small family gathering at Sho’s parents place. They have dinner then go sleep early because it was exhausting day. Even it was Kazu’s first time sleep in his bedroom. Everything went normal at that night. Except in the following morning Kazu's felt another presence on bed with her. She was jolting out.   
  
"Oh my god....you scared me"   
  
"Hmm.. What's up Kazu?" Sho asked half awake.   
  
"You shocking me…” She blushed “Good ... good morning"  
  
Sho chuckled "Good morning.. my wife.. " he kissed her temple.   
  
So yeah, they were married couple. Kazu just realized it. She blushed in happiness. "I.. i’ll.. go shower first and prepare breakfast... "  
  
“Coffee please..?”  
  
“Okay…” she smiled.  
  
  
©©©©©  
  
  
"Great.. my first time to have  _real_  breakfast before go to office. "  
  
"Is that so?? Eat a lot..then "   
  
"Thank you Kazu chan..."   
  
Sho enjoyed Kazu's cooking. He was blessed that Kazu decided to marry him, so he could have this amazing breakfast everyday ahead.  
  
Sho was ready to go work when Kazu caught him bringing his necktie. "I'm off.. "  
  
"Wait Sho chan? You just bring that necktie? Why don't wear it?"  
  
"Oh... um.. i don't have any idea how to tied it... "   
  
"Seriously~??? So who did it for you.. "  
  
"Office mate.. " Sho smiled innocently.   
  
"A girl??" She frowned jealously.  
  
"Sometimes... "   
  
Kazu approach him, took his necktie from his hand. She was stand in front of him and start to put his necktie on. To have Kazu this close makes Sho's heart thumped. Sho wished Kazu didn't realized it.   
  
"It's done~ ... From now on just asked me and don't you dare sneaking to another girl" she said but her hands still on his necktie.   
  
"Thank.. thank you... " he blushed.   
  
Suddenly Kazu peck Sho's plump lips.   
  
"Take care Sho chan.. "  
  
Kazu blushing extremely red, she stepped way to ignore Sho's gaze.  Sho grab her wrist and pulled to kiss her deeper. She widened her eyes. When finally sho broke their hot morning kiss.   
  
"Thanks sweety.. "  
  
Kazu  smiled shyly.  
  
"Um.. may i have this every morning?" Sho asked.  
  
Kazu little shocked and blushed "Go you pervert..or you will be late .. "  
  
  
©©©©©  
  
  
"I'm home.. "  
  
"Welcome home..."   
  
"By the way.. Everyone just amazed that i don't take day off for honeymoon... i said you busy... " He laughed.  
  
"...Oh" she responded shortly "Dinner or shower first...??"  
  
"Shower.... " Sho replied shortly, feeling ignored by his wife.  
  
Their dinner already prepared . Sho join Kazu on the dinner table.   
  
"You always eat with wet hair like that?" Sho grinned innocently. Kazu stood up and vanished to their room, and then came back bringing Sho's towel.   
  
"Here.. " she drying sho's hair from back.   
  
Another new thing in Sho's life. To have his hair dried by his wife. Yeah.. his wife. But sho haven’t try the  _most anticipating thing_  in their marriage life. He was not in a hurry though. Likely he didn't know how to start, and decided to wait for Kazu ready to  _do it_.   
  
"Since nothing else to do.. let's sleep early..." kazu slipped under the blanket.  
  
Sho sighed "We should be in our honeymoon today..." he complained. "Ne~ Kazu chan... would you tell me??"  
  
"Um? About what?? " kazu feel uneasy.   
  
"Why did you don't wanna go....?"  
  
"Who said i don't want to go?? ... I said not today or tomorrow or day after tomorrow... not this week.."  
  
"Work related??"  
  
"N....nope"  
Kazu turn her body back-facing her husband.  
  
"Then.. tell me what is it??" Sho pull her shoulder, to lean her back on the bed. "Ne... Kazu chan.." Sho gave kazu a needy gaze. "Tell me..."  
  
"It's.. it's ~nothing ..." Kazu lied.  
  
Sho knew Kazu hiding something from him. He was dying to know what it is, but in the middle  of his way to found it Sho distracted by Kazu's cute face dimmed in the night bedroom light. Mole on her chin made him couldn't resist of that distraction. He leaned to take her lips.   
  
Kazu's shocked. But slowly kissed him back later. Sho smiled to her, then kissed her  more. Kazu welcomed and ended with exchange their first passionate kiss. Kazu's swollen lips made Sho want  her more and more. Kazu's lips was not enough for him Sho tried to take further step.While kissing her his one hand slowly reach her arm to her chest and the other rubbing her thigh. Kazu felt uncomfort and swipe sho's hands away from her chest and her thigh. Sho finally brod his pouty lips.

"Sho chan.. " she panted... "Let's ... Stop it.... Sho chan ..."

 

"But.... Kazu? " sho protested.

 

"Please~ ... Not now "

 

Sho finally gave up. Lean back to his sleeping position "You.. you.. don't want me…?" he pout.

 

"Don't be silly... " Kazu's suddenly sat, slightly snapped at him then look down "Uhm .. Sorry... ummmm~ im... im on my period..."

 

Sho eyes widened "Aaah...oh... " his cheeks blushed crimsons. "It's that so.. uhm~ " Sho feel so stupid. "So.. So.. that's the reason ..." he said ashamed.

 

"Sorry... you know how girls turn into devil when they are in their period.. i didn't want to ruin our special moment" she excused. Sho didn't know actually Kazu was expecting a sweet honeymoon.

 

"No.. no.. don't be sorry.. i'm .. uh~ let's sleep then.. "

 

Sho pulled the blanket covering his red face. Kazu found Shy Sho is too cute. She pulled the blanket off and snuggled to his chest.  

 

"I love your cuteness ... " she mumbled "Good night Sho chan... " she pecked his pouty lips.

  
  
Sho blushed even redder. He round his arm on Kazu's body and closed his eyes "Good night baby... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did i screw it up?? XD Planned to write crack one though. *P.S: Kazu want to have a wonderful honeymoon so… better delay it a bit … if you know what i mean LoL. The last part is coming. Thanks for reading as always and hambaagus are loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally their 'first time'

They finally went for honeymoon trip - or just normal trip because Sho has arranged tight schedule to visit this and that tourist attractions-. On the first night Kazu go sleep as soon as they arrived at hotel, killed by Sho’s strict schedule. So did on their second night, she fell asleep -again- due to exhaustion.

Out of no where she awaken at half past midnight and found her husband still awake, lean his back on bed latter.

"Sho chan?? You still up?? You should sleep..  We still have hundreds places you scheduled to visit tomorrow.." Kazu said, Sho looked unwell, his face slightly red. "You have fever or something?? " Kazu worried checked his temple with her palm. "I'll take some water.. "

"Wait Kazu chan..."

"Yes?"

"Kazu~chan would you help me?? you are the only one that could help me~ " sho took kazu's hand, hold them tight pulled her to sit on the bed.

"What help?? What do you need??"

"Make a cute grandchild for my mom..." Sho leaned, whispering. Kazu shocked widened her eyes. She didn't reply him because she was so nervous but tried to stay still. Her heart was pounding so freakin hard. Her cheeks was burning. It's not their first skinship but it would be her first night. "Ne~ ...Kazu?"

"Uhm...." Kazu couldn't face forward him. Sho entwined his fingers to her. Kazu's heart beated crazy even more. "Sho chan... you .. you trembling... " she said almost whispering.

"You trembling too... " Sho replied, his nose touched her cheek."Are you afraid?"

"Uhm~ yes... it's.... it's going to be my... first... time..." Kazu said. Seconds later, Kazu’s melted by his lips on hers. It was warm and passionate.

Sho slightly smiled over Kazu’s confession that he was her first. Sho thought she deserved a sweet first experience. Sho kissed her deeper in slow rhythm, but he found kazu looks uncomfort about something. Her soft moan sounded like she was in pain. Sho then broke their kiss.

"Honey.. am i hurting you?"

"No... no... it's just embarrassing.. i didn't mean that sounds... gomen" Kazu said shyly.

Sho chuckled, caressed her face lovingly. "Too cute….” Sho pinched her nose “... I would love to hear more.. baby " Sho assured, kissed her nose. Kazu could do nothing but smile shyly. Their eyes met, Kazu felt butterflies in her stomach."You're beautiful..."

"Sho chan.. stop teasing me ..." She said, try to hide her face.

"I am not... i'm loving you.. " Sho started to bring it further. He kissed every spots on Kazu's neck and jaw while his hands trailing Kazu's body under her sleepwear. Kazu's moan triggered Sho to do more. "Kazu chan... Is it okay? " Sho asked, and got a nod from her. “You sure?”

"Uhm.. please ... be .... nice... "

"I will... " Sho started undressing her, adoring cute form that blushed over his threat. "Kazu .. let me love you... fully have you tonight" Kazu nod shyly, rounded her arms on Sho’s neck. Didn't take too long for Sho to start loving her and Kazu was smoothly followed his rhythm. Both of them melted on sweet and hot night.

~~~~~~

The following  morning Kazu awaken too early, feeling slightly pain down there. Sho locked her on his naked warm body. Yes, it was last night, Sho finally took her, marked her as his, said that he love her like thousand times. Kazu blushed. It was exhausting, but sweet and lovely. Painful yet wonderful night. She smiled, nuzzled Sho's warm chest.

She shocked when Sho suddenly mumbled "I love you Kazu.."on his sleep.

"I love you too.. Sho chan..." Kazu whispered. She tightened her arms on his body, then fell back asleep. It was around 7 a.m Sho's alarm ringing, then Kazu opened her eyes, told sho to shut the alarm.  
"Sho chan.. it's yours.. shut it down already..."

Sho sleepily opened his eyes, reached his mobile to shut the alarm then turned back and facing Kazu. .  
"Good Morning Kazu... "

"Good morn~..." Sho then kissed her, hugged her tight. Kazu shocked but enjoy it later. They finally broke their kiss to breathe some air.

"Ne.. we have like hundred places to visit today.. Let's get prepared... " She said, but nuzzled Sho's chest.

"Let's just cut our schedule for today... "

"Eh???"

"You should take some rest honey.. " Sho caressed her hair. "Didn't you feel pain somewhere??" Sho asked made her blushed.

"I do.... but..."

"Let's just stay like this for today..."

"Ok then.... "

They snuggled for minutes then drift back to sleep. Hours later Sho was the one awaken, facing his number one cutest woman in the world. He secretly took her sleeping face. Sho tried not to do anything else and let her sleep but failed. He started spoiling his sleeping-Kazu. Played her hair, nibbling but ended up softly biting her ear made her awake. Kazu annoyed first, then couldn't help but chuckled because she actually enjoyed it. Sho then kissed her temple, her nose, her right cheek, left cheek hungrily, lifted her chin up and enjoy that mole on her chin, and finally took her lips. He kept kissing her until he feel Kazu took control and kissed him back passionately.

"Stop it could you?... didn't you say i need some rest?" She cupped his face.

"You're so addicting, Kazu.. How could i resist you?" Sho kissed her swollen lips.

"You're spoiling..." She said when Sho broke their kiss. Kazu then decide to moved from bed. Her hands search for some clothes. All   she could was just found and got Sho's tshirt. She wore it to finally covered her naked body.

"Hey .. It's mine ... "

"So what?? Don't know where the earth you throwed my sleepwear.. Do you mind??"

"No~ ...just You looks so sexy.. and of course i love it... very much " Sho pulled her waist against his. He played the tiny bulge on her chest with her lips teasing her.

"Ouch.. Let's hold it Sho chan... we need some meals...seriously "

"Ah you're right... I'll call restoration .. " Sho grabbed menu lists he found somewhere in their room then ordering some meals and stay on bed, while waiting their foods. Sho still spoiling her nonstop, she was too cute to resist. Kazu tried her best to make Sho's stop, but failed like hundred times. And finally doorbell ringing.

"Ah~ it's here... " Kazu said. "Wait...I'll get it... " she climbed off bed.

"Stop.... " Sho shouted. "Where you go?"

"Eh?? Of course get our meals.."

"Stay.. " Sho said "You know what are you wearing now right? There's now way i'll let anyone else see you in this clothes... That's no-no.. "

"Sho chan... it might be a girl right??"

"I said no.. stay here.. I'll get it... "

"Okay okay.. " Kazu replied, sliding back under blanket. Sho then open the door and took their meals. He put their meals on dinner table and looked so relieve that he told Kazu to stay.

"You see? It was boy... Glad that i insisted.. so that he didn't see my precious sexy-girl... ha ha ha ha"

"Stupid... "

"Yes...?!" Sho asked approaching her. "Listen..You only mine Kazu... " sho leaned, said it closed to her ear. Kazu blushed, felt happy somehow.

They simply had their meals, then continued their lazy honeymoon day with cuddling on sofa. Time passed, Kazu slowly stradling Sho, sat on his lap. Sho supported her back, hugged her tight. Sho asked her if she still felt that pain he caused her, she nod but suddenly shook his head shyly. Sho smiled kiss her neck exposed, mumbling 'i love you' on her skin. Kazu moaned his name. They stayed like that until dinner time, then called some delivery from hotel restoration -again. Kazu decide to take shower after dinner. Sho followed to join her. That was the first time Kazu had the longest shower in her life. Sho startled seeing Kazu wear his t-shirt after shower, he love it though.

“Kazu… it’s mine… “

“I know… so?”

“Nothing… ”

Kazu smiled. “You don’t like it?”

“Nope.. it’s okay …”

“Let’s sleep then… we won’t skip your schedule again tomorrow…”

They settled under blanket. Kazu nuzzled Sho’s bare chest cutely. Sho rounded his arms on her kisses her top hair.

“Good night….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#2 Yeay!! I hope it’s okay. Finally the last part of Our First Time. Thanks for reading. Sorry for delay on posting the main story >,

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hope you like it <3 Comments are loves.


End file.
